Amnesia
by hiko
Summary: After lots of attempts on hitting Kenshin on the head, faith finaly takes it's place. Kenshin has... amnesia?! Read and review to see what happens.


Disclaimer: These characters and the charcter names, which will be used in this fic, are not of my own creation

Disclaimer: The Kenshin-gumi are not my characters. Wish they were but they aren't. Please don't sue me. Please. I'm just using them but they aren't mine. Watsuki is the person who made them not me, so please don't sue me. 

****

AMNESIA

By: hiko  


One day in the Kamiya dojo….

Kenshin: Oh! What a beautiful day! I think I'll take a walk.

Sudden scream: Hey, Kenshin watch out!

Kenshin turned to see whom it was, when suddenly… BAM!!! A big hammer hit Kenshin on the head and he fainted.

Kaoru: Hey, Kenshin, are you all right? Answer me! 

Kaoru starts to hit Kenshin on the head, non-stop.

Kaoru: Hey answer me! Answer me! Kenshin!

Sano: You know what, Kaoru? If you keep hitting him like that, he might not live to see tomorrow.

Kaoru: Oh, I'm so sorry, Kenshin. (stopped hitting Kenshin)

Yahiko: Hey, you know what? Just looking at Kaoru hit Kenshin makes me think that she doesn't like him anymore.

Kaoru: Arrgh… come over here you little brat! (starts to fight with Yoshi, now)

Sano: I think we should bring Kenshin back to the dojo. It's best that he gets some rest. Hey, are you guys even listening to me?! Hey!

After a while… or somewhere near lunch, Kenshin wakes up…

Kenshin: What? Where am I? Who am I? And what am I doing here?

Kenshin goes out to see what's happening. Sano sees Kenshin and starts to blab away…

Sano: Hey Kenshin! Great timing!

Yahiko: Ya! Kaoru was going to kill us with her cooking just about now.

Sano: Hurry up! You have to stop her before she finishes!

Kenshin: What? What gives you the right to boss me around?

Sano: Ha ha ha! What humor! Ok Kenshin, I see what you're trying to do.

Yahiko: Oh come on, Kenshin. Everyone knows that Kaoru is never going to be able to cook anything that's edible. 

Kenshin: What?

Sano: We know your just trying to defend Kaoru's bad cooking. And we understand, but can you please do that some other time! Please cook us something so we don't have to eat her terrible food. Please, have pity on us. You know we need to eat. (all of a sudden)

Kaoru: What were you guys talking about there?! (then sees Kenshin) Oh Kenshin! You're finally awake! I'm so happy!

Kenshin: What? Who are you?

Kaoru: What? What are you saying? Don't you remember me?

Kenshin: I'm sorry. Do I know you?

Kaoru: Oh no… he doesn't… know…me… (Kaoru starts to shed some tears)

Kenshin: He… hey… don't cry please… 

Yahiko: I always thought that dog face would get the punishment she deserves, but… don't you think that's a little bit too much?

Sano: Hey, Kenshin, why are you saying all this? Don't you think that that's just too much as a punishment?

Kenshin: What? I'm so sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about. I don't know why she's crying but… it's not only her I don't know about. It seems that… I can't even remember my own name. ^_^x

Kaoru stopped crying. Jumped up and held Kenshin's hand. Kenshin was sort of surprised of what happened, that he had a big droplet at the back of his head. 

Kaoru: Oh no! Kenshin must be sick or something! Well, I'm going to go out and get Dr. Gensai and Megumi. You two better stay here and try to help Kenshin as much as you can.

Kaoru left Sano and Yahiko to take care of Kenshin while she went off to get Megumi or Dr. Gensai.

Sano: Alright now! First things first. Ehheem… ok. My name is Sanosuke Sagara, Kenshin, and I'm your number one friend.

Yahiko: Ya! And I'm Myoujin Yahiko, and I'm also you number one friend.

Sano: Copycat (Sano murmured). Well, as for your name, your name is Kenshin Himura. You are also known as Battousai the slasher.

Kenshin: What? Ken… what? Ba… sai… the what? I don't get anything at all de go zariyou… I'm really sorry. Ehehehe…

Sano: Ok! Now that you get that, let's ask you simple questions.

Kenshin: Oro? Simple… questions?

Sano: Yup! Ok. What do you do when you are in a battle?

Yahiko: Come on! This is common sense Kenshin. 

Kenshin: Umm… let me think… Oh! I know!

Sano and Yahiko: Ok! That's it! Tell us!

Kenshin: Ok. Here I go. (clears his throat a bit and then…) I'm… I'm… I'm invincible! There's no one who can defeat my shadow skills! My one single blow is invincible! Swor….

Sano hit Kenshin on the head before he could say anything else. 

Sano: Baka! Of course you don't say that! That's not what you do!

Yahiko: What the heck are you thinking of?

Kenshin: Hahaha… I'm sorry, I guess I got that from another anime. De go zaruka… 

Sano: Ha… I guess you don't remember anything, after all, do you… Very well, I'll just have to tell you…( then Sano is interrupted by Kenshin)

Kenshin: Wait! Now I remember what I do! Let me see… Ok! Here, listen!… Holy flame of fire!!!

Sano and Yahiko fall then they start hitting Kenshin, SD form.

Sano: OF COURSE NOT!!! That's "Fushigi Yuugi"! Baka!!!! Ahhhh!!! I can't take this anymore! I want to kill him!

Yahiko: No, don't yet. Wait just a second. We still have to ask him more questions. 

Sano: Ahh… All right. Listen here and you better listen well. You use the Hitten Mitsurugi Ryuu. The flying sword to heaven philosophy; also… 

Sano goes on with his lecture with Yahiko nodding his head to all the things Sano said. While the ever-confused Kenshin tries to listen and get every word Sano said. 

Kenshin: Oro? The kitten Mitsukake ray? The flying seed of a raven? Oro? I don't get anything you say… de go zariyou.

Sano finally finished his long long lecture about all the techniques in sword fighting.

Yahiko: Ok! Next question! Sano…?

Sano: Now, tell us the name of that ugly hag that went to another person's place to get help? Huh? What's her name?

Kenshin: (stops and thinks really hard) Oh! I know her name!

Sano: And the answer is…

Kenshin: Her name is Lin-lin! (the female assistant of Narutaki in "Steam Detective") 

Sano: WRONG!!! OF COURSE NOT!!! THAT'S STEAM DETECTIVE!!!

Kenshin: Oh. Alright, then that means her name is… umm… K.. K.. K…

Yahiko: Yes…go on…

Kenshin: Kesuke!

Yahiko: Nani? Ahhh…. That's a boy's name, Baka! Her name's Kaoru! Kaoru!

Kenshin: Oro? Hmm… That's right! Kaoru Kogenei!

Yahiko: (hits Kenshin really hard) What the heck are you thinking of?! That's "Flame or Recca" now! Her name is Kaoru Kamiya! Owner of this dojo and the worst cook on the block! Do you understand now?!

Unfortunately, Kenshin was not paying much attention to Yahiko and decided to look at his Sakabattou. 

Kenshin: I don't get it… How can I use this sword if its blade is at the back? (looking at his sakabattou curiously)

Sano: You don't need a sharp sword! The reason why you save lives is because you don't hurt anybody with your sword! You just knock them unconscious!

Kenshin: Oh… I see now.

Sano: I can't take this guy any longer! I'm gonna kill him! And I don't care if he screams to high heaven!

Yahiko: Wait a minute. He's still suppose to be alive by the time Dr. Gensai, Megumi and Kaoru get here.

Sano: Well, Yahiko, I don't care right now about that. All I care about now is getting him to his right mind so that he can cook for us!

Yahiko: You can't do anything to him! Or else Kaoru is going to get mad.

Sano: I don't care! Get out of my way!

Sano and Yahiko start to push and shove each other while Kenshin watches them have a mini-wrestling match. That is, until he got too cowardly and decided to leave.

Kenshin: All right. I guess I can't take this any longer. It's too violent. Bye guys. De go zaru ka.

He turned around and opened the door. But before he could put one foot down on the ground, a medical box hit him. And poor Kenshin drops to the ground.

Megumi: See. I told you not to throw that. Now look what you did to poor Kenshin. Ohh… (Megumi goes to Kenshin and strokes his head so that the pain would go away)

Kaoru: Hey! Get away from him!

Megumi: And why should I? He's in so much pain because of you. And now I have to take that pain away.

Kaoru: Shut Up you… you… FOX! The only reason why I threw that thing was because it was too heavy for me.

Megumi: Well that's because you're weak. All raccoons like you are so weak.

Kaoru: Oh ya?! Wanna bet!

Megumi: (laughs with fox ears popping out) Hahaha. Bring it on, girlie!

Then the two women start to fight by throwing things, around them, at each other. Kenshin is still on the floor unconscious. And Sano and Yahiko watch the two animal ladies fight. Well, it didn't take very long when Kenshin finally regained consciousness.

Kenshin: Oro? Sano? Yahiko? Why the heck am I on the floor? (sees Kaoru and Megumi) Hey! Kaoru-dono, Megumi, stop fighting!

Yahiko: Alright! He regained his memory!

Sano: Yup. Oh this is great! Now we will have something edible for dinner. Hehe

Dr. Gensai: Yes. I guess that hit from that medical box did the trick. Haha

Yahiko: Oh hello, Dr. Gensai. What did you mean "did the trick"?

Dr. Gensai: You see, Yahiko. I think Kenshin was suffering from amnesia. That's why he lost his memory.

Yahiko: Oh I see now.

Dr. Gensai: Don't worry Yahiko. Kenshin is going to be all right from now on, as long as he doesn't get hit very hard again.

Yahiko: That's good.

Kenshin continuously tries to calm the two women down, but they still continue fighting. 

Kenshin: Ma ma. Calm down the two of you de go zariyou.

Kaoru and Megumi: Stay out of this!

Two things hit Kenshin once again. He falls with a long "Ororororororoooo!" following him. Kenshin's out cold again but this time with two huge lumps on his head.

Kaoru: (continuous hitting once again) Oh no, Kenshin! What happened to you?! Answer me! Come on! Answer!

Megumi: Baka! Look what you did to him.

Kaoru: What?! Me?! You're the one who hit him on the head!

Megumi: What?! Me?! Why you…

Sano: Oh boy. I guess we'll not have an edible dinner tonight. Or lunch…Ohh… that figures… 

Dr. Gensai: I hope Kenshin's ok.

Yahiko: Ohh… I'm getting pretty hungry. *grumble grumble* 

Dr. Gensai: *grumble grumble* Yes, that's right. I guess I'm pretty hungry too. Ehehe

Sano: *grumble grumble* Ohh… my tummy's starting to talk to me…. I know! Let's go to the Akabeko!

Yahiko: Alright! Great thinking!

Dr. Gensai: May I cone too?

Sano: Sure! Let's just put it on my tab!

Dr. Gensai and Yahiko: YEAH! Let's go and eat!

Sano: Don't forget Kenshin.

Yahiko: Oh ya. 

Sano: (gets Kenshin and drags him along) Ok. Let's go now! 

The day ends with Megumi and Kaoru still fighting and screaming at each other. Yahiko, Sano and Dr. Gensai march off to the Akabeko singing and whistling a very happy tune. Of course, Sano dragged Kenshin along with them.

THE END


End file.
